Taking Her Place In the Pack
by kasey5782
Summary: What if Scott made a desperate choice at the end of "Insatiable"? How would it affect the pack and their war against the Nogitsune? I do not own Teen Wolf or the Screencap I used as the cover for this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Taking Her Place In The Pack**

**An Alternate Ending to 3x23**

Scott ran out of the tunnel just in time to see Allison get run through by the Oni's dark blade. In shock and desperation, he raced to her side quickly joined by Isaac who was nursing his own injuries. As he watched the light begin to fade from Allison's beautiful brown eyes he thought of the only thing he could to save her. Looking at Isaac, Scott saw the same idea running through his mind.

"Allison...Allison I need you to look at me" Scott pleaded. "I can save you, I can bite you but I need your permission".

"Please Allison, don't leave me. Don't leave us" added Isaac desperately wishing he was an alpha and could do it himself.

They watched as the thoughts ran through Allison's dying brain prayed they weren't to late.

"Yes" whispered Allison finally as she weakly offered her wrist to Scott.

Silently praying to any deity he thought might listen, Scott's eyes turned red and his fangs extended. Everyone present held their breath as Scott bit into Allison's slender but strong wrist. At this moment, Chris Argent came upon the aftermath of the battle and realized what was happening. Scott looked up after pulling away from Allison's wrist with blood on his mouth and fear in his eyes.

"What have you done?" yelled Argent pulling out his gun.

"What I had to do to save her" defended Scott now back to human form.

"She could die" stated Argent.

"She was already dying" interrupted Isaac. "She was stabbed by an Oni saving my life. If Scott hadn't bitten her, she would have died anyway".

As the three grief stricken men had a glaring contest, they heard a gasp. Looking down, they saw Allison's eyes now gold eyes looking around wildly trying to orient herself. The other pack members let out a collective sigh of relief seeing the bite had taken and prepared to welcome their newest wolf.

"Dad? Isaac? Scott?" called Allison trying to let her mind catch up with her new situation.

"Oh thank God" gasped Argent crying and gathering Allison in his arms.

Isaac just stared with her with tears and love in his eyes.

"Oh God, Stiles and Lydia" Scott suddenly gasped remembering they had fallen behind in the tunnels.

"Go. I'll stay with Allison and Mr. Argent" urged Isaac remembering why they had come here in the first place.

"I'll come with you" offered Kira incase they ran into something down there. Nobody knew where the Nogitsune and the Oni had gotten to when they vanished and Kira wanted to help if they went after her new friends when they were vulnerable.

Hand in hand, Scott and Kira ran into the tunnels quickly coming upon a shaken Lydia and a barely conscious Stiles.

"What the hell is going on up there? I sensed Allison die" yelled Lydia angrily.

"Long story short, she was stabbed by an Oni and I bit her to save her so she's okay now" explained Scott as he tried to revive his best friend.

"You bit her?" shrieked Lydia causing Scott to cringe at the pitch.

"She knew she would die otherwise. She consented. Mr. Argent and Isaac are with her now" defended Scott.

"Whatever. Just help me with Stiles. He's freezing and won't wake up" consented Lydia.

"Stiles. Hey dude can you hear me?" asked Scott tapping Stile's cheek gently.

"Huh? What's going on?" slurred Stiles.

"Good news, we beat the Oni after the Nogitsune took them over. The bad news, we don't know where you evil twin went" reviewed Scott still beating himself up.

"We need to get out of here and regroup, come up with a new plan" reminded Kira looking around cautiously.

"You read my mind. Stiles, do you think you can stand?" Scott asked.

Stiles answered Scott by standing up and promptly passing out in his arms.

"I'll take that as a no" Scott said to himself gathering Stiles in his arms knowing his friend would be mortified if he knew he was being cradled like a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Awareness crept up on Stiles slowly and painfully. Very painfully he noted. Opening his eyes with a groan, he noted that he was on Scott's bed. The second he groaned, Scott was leaning over him anxiously calling his name. Remembering everything that had happened up to this point made him almost wish he didn't wake up but he knew he couldn't do that to his Dad or Scott. With great effort he opened his eyes and saw the blurry face of his best friend.

"Oh thank God. It's good to see you awake. We've all been worried" stated Scott with audible relief while sending a group text Stiles had revived.

"Hey buddy. What did I miss?" Stiles slurred groggy.

"Short version, Allison got stabbed, I bit Allison, Allison turned, I found you in the tunnel, you passed out in the tunnel, and I brought you here" Scott reviewed while getting bombarded with replies from everyone.

"Where is everyone else?" Stiles asked trying to mentally catch up.

"Allison is with her Dad and Isaac and Derek are with them giving her Werewolfing 101, Kira is with her parents, Lydia is with Aiden and Ethan is with Danny" stated Scott.

"Where's my Dad?" asked Stiles

"You're Dad and Mom went to get some teriyaki for us. I told them to get chicken and gyoza with extra teriyaki sauce. Your favorite" reassured Scott.

"Ok. Thanks" Stiles stated morosely.

"What's wrong?" asked Scott picking up on the demeanor.

"What isn't wrong? All hell's breaking loose and it's my fault" Stiles said beating himself up.

"Shut up. It is not your fault. It's the Nogitsune and you know it. Everyone is okay. We just need to regroup and figure out our next move" Scott stated.

Before Stiles could reply, they heard Sherriff Stilinski and Melissa come in. They rushed to the bed and the Sherriff pulled Stiles into his arms and held him like he did when Stiles woke up from a nightmare.

"Hey Dad, I'm okay…well not okay but I'm alive…for a while anyway" Stiles said reassuring his father.

"Don't you dare talk like that and don't scare me like that again kid. You gave me 10 new gray hairs today" chided the Sherriff.

"You know I can't make that promise. This isn't over yet. He gets stronger and I get weaker" said Stiles.

"It's over for tonight. Let Melissa give you a quick once over while I get your food. Then you are going back to bed as soon as we get home" the Sherriff ordered.

"Yes sir" said Stiles not having the strength to argue.

He hoped everyone was alright like Scott said and wondered what the hell their next step would be. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. This had to end. One way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While the Stilinskis and the Mcalls enjoyed their dinner, across town, an important conversation was taking place. Derek and Isaac sat in Chris Argent's living room going over what Allison would need to learn but quick to be an asset to the pack in the fast approaching battle.

"Look. I get it alright? Find an anchor to my humanity so I don't rip someone apart. Avoid silver, wolfsbane, and mountain ash. And try not to alert all the hunters that are already accusing Dad of being a werewolf sympathizer of my new development. Did I cover it?" Allison asked exacerbated.

"Yeah, pretty much" stated Isaac flabbergasted.

"The first couple full moons will be difficult no matter how strong willed or stubborn the newly bitten wolf might be" Derek said glaring pointedly at Allison.

"I get that but can we get past the crash course so I can tell you something I've been trying to say for the past hour? I know how to hurt the Oni. That's what I was trying to tell Scott but I couldn't get the words out" Allison relayed matching Derek glare for glare.

"What do you mean? Katashi said they're unstoppable" Chris asked speaking for the first time.

"When I was making my silver arrowhead, I remembered the story you told Isaac and I about your gun deal with the Yakusa" Allison explained.

Realization dawned in Isaacs eyes.

"Was the bullet you shot the Oni with a silver bullet?" he asked

"Yeah but it didn't kill him. It just broke his mask" Chris stated starting to catch on.

"It probably went straight through his head" Derek said joining them.

"Exactly. What if the silver needs to stay in the body to work? Spreading like a poison?" Allison asked thankful everyone was finally on the same page.

"We can hurt them" Isaac stated in hushed awe.

"No. We can kill them" affirmed Chris filled with new resolve.

"Isaac, tell the others what we've discovered. Argent can you make more silver arrowheads?" asked Derek already formulating a strategy.

"No problem" affirmed Chris.

"Allison, while there doing that, I'll show you a few moves. The fight is coming soon. You need to be ready" offered Derek.

Now that they knew what weapons to use, it was time to regroup and come up with a plan to end this.

Once and for all.


End file.
